Oddball
---Oddball, 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue Oddball is one of Dottie and Dipstick's puppies together with Domino and Little Dipper. She is the only Dalmatian that doesn't have spots in the whole franchise. She is also one of the main protagonists of 102 Dalmatians and 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue. Bio ''102 Dalmatians At the beginning of the film, Oddball is seen as a newborn puppy with her mother and brothers. Chloe Simon gives her the name Oddball due to her lack of spots. She is later seen determined to get attention. She looks in the mirror and notices she does not have any spots. She then notices a wet black inkjet copier and, having a great idea as a perfect way to get spots, Oddball rolls in the black ink until she sees that she has "spots." However, once she gets Domino and Little Dipper's attention, the man working on the copier lifts the lid she was sitting on (unbeknownst to him), making her instantly fall out the window; she begins to helplessly hang from the windowsill. Domino and Little Dipper go out and try to save her, to which they succeed. Later, when Chloe and Kevin go out on a date, Oddball is left with her family watching television. She wears a spotted sweater to try and look like she has spots. Suddenly, Jean-Pierre Le Pelt barges in and kidnaps Oddball, her brothers, and her mother. Oddball manages to escape and calls all the other puppies around London for help. She is later seen to be boarding a train with Waddlesworth's help. They hide in Cruella's car, also aboard the train. Afterwards, she is seen one on one with Cruella in a bakery production factory. Cruella scares Oddball on a machine, but she fortunately manages to trick Cruella. She is later shown still at the bakery, falling on another machine. A few minutes later, Cruella throws Oddball into another machine in an attempt to kill her and she appears to have succeeded as she laughs evilly and relishes in wearing Oddball as part of her coat. When Oddball shows herself and reveals that she has survived, Cruella immediately stops laughing and becomes shocked. Oddball ultimately defeats Cruella by pushing a button that sends Cruella into the baking process; this bakes Cruella into a cake. As the dogs escape, Cruella is arrested and sent to jail again, along with Jean-Pierre. Near the end of the film, a few spots seem to start appearing on Oddball. Chloe thinks it is black paint and tries to rub it off, only to realize they seem to be real, and Chloe and Kevin congratulate Oddball for this. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue Oddball makes an appearance in the video game ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue, which is based on 102 Dalmatians. She and Domino are the main protagonists of the game and have to rescue other puppies from being kidnapped by Cruella. She is voiced by Molly Marlette in the game. Trivia *Oddball is the only Dalmatian without spots and possibly the only female puppy in the film. *There is no such thing as a spotless Dalmatian. The puppies that played Oddball actually had spots, so computer effects were used to remove the spots for the final film. *At the ending scene of the movie, she is seen to start growing real spots, thus meaning that Oddball is just a late-bloomer and will have spots after all. *Like Domino and Little Dipper, Oddball's merchandise and cartoon forms have contradicting characteristics. In the movie, Oddball has a light pink collar, a silver tag with a pink gem in the middle, and a black nose like most other puppies. However, her merchandise features her with a magenta collar with black spots on it, a flower-shaped tag with orange petals and a magenta middle, and she has a pink nose. *Oddball's clip-arts are also inconsistent. Some feature her with spots, and some don't. *In her "cartoon" form as seen in her merchandise, Oddball resembles a spotless version of Rebecca. *In the film, Oddball (like most Dalmatians) has brown eyes. However, on the cover of the film, she has blue eyes. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Dalmatians Category:Female Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Video Game Characters